muffinknightfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheFifteenthMember
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Muffin Knight Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse ....HI Hey Hey Hi.... BUZZ!!!??? Taposa 03:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I take it back. I am not worthy. All I can do are basic things :( ::Thanks.Taposa 02:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Not yet. First I'll try learning changing my signature like yours. (Never tried so now I want to but can you add background colors? Taposa 12:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::What do you mean set up? Taposa|My talk :D 10:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I want to know how to add the box in this home page. I like to add it in my wiki's home page. Taposa|My talk :D 11:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry for asking, but how do you make the template like "More pictures to satisfy more eyes! This article is in need of an image! See Talk Page."? :* I forgot what time so Taposa|My talk :D for the above and Taposa|My talk :D 06:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) for this Taposa|My talk :D 06:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hi. I'm Wendy, another member of the community team. I saw your message to Sannse. To answer your questions, I'm not sure what you mean by "jazzing up" for the front page, but I recommend you find a page you like and look at how they made it ("edit" it to see the code). Then you can copy the parts you want. There are a lot of ways to make a front page. One thing you could add quickly would be a main page slider (it is a gallery option in the editor). In terms of the Manual of Help, this wiki does have shared help, with access to all of Wikia's official help pages. If you want to add to the content and/or create an overview for your wiki specifically, you just edit/create it like a normal page. You might, for example make a page Muffin Knight Wiki: Guidelines with the information. You can customize welcome messages at Mediawiki:Welcome-message-user and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon. There is more information about the welcome tool . I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by "templates for talk bubbles". However it sounds like the type of thing that our users on community central might be able to help with. I recommend you check out the admin/founder community we have here. Good luck with your wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. You can create a redirect by editing a page and adding #REDIRECT target (where target is the name of the page you want it to go to) and then saving. If you like you can also add categories to the redirect to help people find the content. :A disambiguation page is just a regular page; so how you create it depends on how you want it to look. I recommend finding one you like, "editing" it to view the source, and then copying the format/coding. :Templates are created by starting a new page called (eg.) Template:Delete. You add the code for the template there; make sure to edit in source mode! Then you add it to the page where you want to use it as you did with that one on my talk page. :You might find our help pages useful -- they have a lot of this type of information: is a good place to start :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm not sure what's wrong with the menu -- it looks like it is done correctly. Could you please send a bug report about this to ?? -- Wendy (talk) 12:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sorry the menu is still not working properly! If it goes a whole month, please reply to the response you got from us and let us know. ::In terms of the templates, you can add a template to a category by using the following: :: Category:Article management templates ::The noinclude tags mean that the content will appear on the template page but not be included when the template is used. They are also useful if you want to put some explanation or documentation onto the template page but not have it appear on all the articles. -- Wendy (talk) 05:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC)